


The Equal Opportunity Fallacy

by Axelrocks



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: Penny wins two tickets to a movie premiere, one the guys would love to go to. But who to take? And how to choose? AU. SHENNY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write another TBBT fanfic once I finished the last one, but here I am. I have to thank all of the lovely Shenny writers and their stories because I've been rereading all of them and it's made me fall in love with this couple again. I wish things were still as booming in this fandom as they were when I first started writing for it. But I understand why it's slow. I haven't watched the show since like season 5 but I know the gist of what is going on now. Eh.
> 
> So, this story is going to be an AU of the early TBBT seasons because I really liked it when it was just Penny and the guys. There's going to be no Leonard/Penny. Amy and Bernadette will also not make an appearance. This isn't going to be a very long story and I got the idea when I started thinking about an event that happened in my other TBBT story, The Artificial Selection Occurrence. If you've read it, you'll know what I'm talking about. ;)

Holding up the two glossy tickets, Penny still couldn't believe it.

In her hand, she held two tickets to the premiere of the newest _Avengers_ movie in _New York_ and it was all expenses paid _and_ she got five hundred dollars in spending money.

Penny had entered the contest on a whim when she had seen it on the back of some cereal box. A few years earlier, she had seen the first _Avengers_ movie with the guys and didn't know a single superhero in it. Now, she owned all the Iron Man, Thor and Captain America movies. Now, she was going to meet all of them.

She was going to meet freaking _Robert Downey Jr_!

Oh God. What was she going to _wear_?

* * *

Hours later, Penny finally calmed herself down (a few glasses of wine had helped). The premiere wasn't for another few weeks, which would give her time to buy a whole new wardrobe if she wanted.

Now that that was settled, Penny had another dilemma. Who would she take? One ticket was obviously for her and the other was for a friend of her choosing.

Glancing at her door and in the direction of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, where all the guys would be gathered since it was a Friday night, Penny knew they'd all want to go. She couldn't simply just choose right there. She knew the guys and knew how'd they react.

They had once all fought over a movie prop.

Honestly, there was only one person she wanted to take.

*knock knock knock* "Penny."

And there he was.

*knock knock knock* "Penny."

Smiling, she stuffed the tickets in her back pocket and went to stand by the door to wait for her Whack-a-doodle's knocking ritual to end.

*knock knock knock* "Penny."

When he was done, she opened the door and smiled up at her gangly neighbor and best friend. "What's up, Sheldon?"

For a second, his eyes went upward, then realized that it was only a saying. "Hello, Penny. As you know, it's Friday night."

"I know, honey. I do own a calendar." And it may or not be a Batman one.

"Also, as you know, it's Chinese and Vintage Video games night. I would like you to join us, if you are not otherwise engaged." Sheldon had gotten better at asking her for things. He no longer demanded stuff from her.

"I'm doing nothing at the moment, so of course I'll come over." This was the perfect opportunity. "And I have something to tell you guys, too."

"I hope it is not bad news, Penny."

"No, it's not. In fact, I think you guys will like it." _And one of you will_ love _it_.

But which one?

"I'll be over in five minutes, okay?"

"Very well." Without another word, Sheldon turned on his heel and walked across the hall to his apartment. Penny shut the door and leaned heavily against it.

What was she going to do about the extra ticket? She couldn't just go in there and tell everyone that she picked Sheldon to go with her. They would wonder why she had chosen him out of the four. Leonard wouldn't complain until after she left while Howard would be the loudest with her right there. Raj would just keep it bottled up until she left, but would give her puppy dog eyes the rest of the night.

Penny had to think of a way that she could chose Sheldon without the guys getting pissy.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. She raced to her room, took out an old notebook and ripped a piece into four sections. On each section she wrote a name. Then, she grabbed her old Cornhuskers ball cap and threw the pieces of paper inside. It was an elementary way of deciding, but she didn't care.

* * *

The seat next to Sheldon on the couch was open. By now, everyone knew that was where she always sat. She was almost anal about, like Sheldon was about his. She'd nearly bitten Howard's head off when he had sat in it last week.

"Hey, guys," she greeted sunnily and plopped down on her sweet. "Hey, sweetie," she said to Sheldon and patted his leg. He no longer recoiled from her touch, so she took advantage of it occasionally.

"Hello, Penny." He gave her a shy smile at being the only one singled out by her greeting.

"So, what are we playing today?" She reached for her container of food and reminded herself to slip Leonard a ten later.

Before moving across the hall, Penny would have never spent her Friday nights playing video games. No, her nights would have consisted of alcohol and men. She'd come a long way since, then.

"Mario Party 3," Leonard answered to her right.

"Since it is only a four player game, Howard and Raj have opted to take turns for each of the mini games." Sheldon held his Chinese food container with deft fingers. "I see no problem with that since they do everything else together, anyway."

The two men glared at him, but he ignored it.

"Sheldon said that you had something to tell us," Leonard spoke again.

"Uh, yeah. It's why I'm wearing the hat." She gestured to the ball cap she'd worn to their apartment.

"You've been drafted to play for the Cornhuskers?" Sheldon asked,recognizing the symbol from a hoodie she had worn before. (She may have also forced him to watch a game or two).

"No," she answered and rolled her eyes.

"You're...moving back to Nebraska," Leonard said slowly.

"No! If I was doing that, I would have made you all guess about a hat."

"Then, what is it?" Howard asked, ignoring whatever Raj had whispered in his ear.

"Well..." Chinese food abandoned, Penny stood and walked around the table so she stood in front of the four guys. "I know, it's probably not a big deal to you guys, but I got these in the mail today." She took out the glossy tickets. She handed one to Raj, so he and Howard could look at it and one to Sheldon. Leonard leaned close to read it.

Raj eeped first, but Sheldon was the first to speak.

"Penny, you've won a trip to the premiere of the newest Avengers movie," he said with reverence.

"I know it's not _Batman_ or the _Flash_ or anything," she said a little offhandedly. If there was a movie coming out soon of one of those two, she'd search every corner of the internet for a way to get that premiere.

"Still it is our beloved comic books coming to alive on the big screen." Sheldon handed his ticket back and so did Howard (reluctantly).

"Yeah, we'd kill to go to that," Howard spoke.

"Well, I hope you really don't because I can pick one of you to go with me." She tucked the tickets safely back in pocket.

"Who?" Three voices cried and one squeaked.

Penny tilted her head almost upside down and slowly took off the ball cap so none of the papers fluttered out. After counting to see that all four scraps were there, she turned her attention back to the four eager boys. "I'm going to pick a name from this hat and whoever is on it, gets to come with. This way all of you have a fair chance of going."

"Why can't you just pick who you really want to go?" Leonard asked, sitting up a little hopefully.

"Yeah," Howard agreed.

Penny glared at the little man in the brightly colored skinny jeans. "This is the only chance you'll get of going, Howard Wolowitz."

"Then, by all means, pick a name," he quickly said and sat back against the armchair that Raj was sitting in.

"Okay, here I go." Penny lifted the cap with one hand above her head and closed her eyes. With the other, she placed it in the hat and felt around for the scraps of paper.

Four geniuses sat forward in their seats. They could hear a pin drop, it was so silent. No one was breathing.

Grabbing a piece of paper securely in her hand, she jammed the hat back on her head with the three other pieces. Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath and held it open. This was it. The moment of truth.

"The person that gets to go with me is..." She tried hard not to smile. "Sheldon."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Just as Penny thought, the room erupted. Even Raj, who seemed to forget that Penny was still in the room, joined the raised, complaining voices of Howard and Leonard. Sheldon remained in his spot, in unbelieving quiet.

Penny smirked, he looked speechless. Sheldon Lee Cooper was actually _speechless._

"Penny, you can't be serious about taking him," Howard cried. "I mean, he's going to drive you crazy within an hour of taking off."

Penny shrugged. "He won fair and square, Howard. I could have easily picked your name and even as much as I would want to, I wouldn't take it back."

This quiet Howard and he sat back in his seat, pouting a little. Raj and Leonard quieted down, as well. Sheldon seemed to unfreeze from his spot and looked to Penny. "What," his voice croaked. Clearing his throat, he continued, "What all does this trip entail?"

This was going to be the fun part. "We'll be flying to New York, of course. We'll be staying in a four-star hotel for four days and three nights. Everything is going to be paid for. The day of the premiere, we get to hang with the cast before walking the red carpet with them." Penny fought the urge to squeal. "Oh, and we each get $500 spending money."

Raj passed out in his chair. Leonard and Howard looked like they were going to do the same. Sheldon's face had lost all of it's color. "Is this a bazinga, Penny? Because I fear that this is all too good to be true."

"Believe me, it's true. I checked. Several times."

The lady on the phone had sounded a bit irritated after the seventh time Penny had asked if it was real. So, she had quickly hung up, afraid that they would take it all back and give the prize to someone else.

"So, I will be meeting the man who brought Iron Man to life?"

" _Yes_!" God, they really were going to meet Robert Downey Jr!

"The Incredible Hulk?" He stood.

"Yep!" Penny bounced on her toes, unable to contain her excitement.

"Thor?" He took a few steps towards her.

"Him, too. And get this, Sheldon." She leaned close, like she was telling a secret. Leonard and Howard leaned forward, as well. (Poor Raj was still passed out). "I heard that _Stan Lee_ might even be there!"

For the second time since Penny had known the guys, she found herself crushed in a Sheldon embrace. This one was considerably less awkward than the last and she was actually able to wrap her arms around him. His chin knocked the hat on her head askew but she didn't care. This was a rare moment and she was going to cherish it.

"You definitely have to get us autographs," Leonard said from behind them, on the couch.

"And maybe a picture of Scarlett Johansson, too?" Howard waggled his eyebrows.

Sheldon was the one to end the embrace, but didn't go far. Instead, he straightened Penny's hat and smiled down at her (not a creepy kill Batman smile, either). "Thank you, Penny. Once again, I do not know how I'm ever going to reciprocate this gift."

"You don't have to. But if you do ever win a cool sweepstakes thing, you gotta include me."

"Deal."

"Oh, and here." She handed him the slip of paper with his name in her loopy handwriting. "Maybe you can keep it as a keepsake or something. To always remember this day." She shrugged. "Or you can throw it away, I wouldn't mind if you did."

Sheldon answered her by slipping it securely into his front pocket.

Raj came to, then. "What I miss?" He looked around and his eyes landed on Penny. Frantically, he slammed a hand over his mouth.

Penny shook her head and leaned down to pat his cheek. "You didn't miss anything, honey. We were just going to get started with our vintage video games." She stepped around Sheldon and grabbed one of the Nintendo remotes.

"If we're going to play Mario Party, I got dibs on Princess Peach!" She took her spot in the middle of the cushion.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "As if anyone one of us would want to select her. The rest of us are males, after all."

She patted his arm. "You never know with Howard, sweetie."

* * *

The excitement of the night had quickly worn off and the five friends played several rounds of vintage video games. On nights like this, Penny didn't mind indulging the boys in their hobbies. In fact, she found them quite fun and it didn't hurt that she was quite good at them, too. (Now, if they wanted her to play _Dungeons and Dragons_ or whatever, she'd have to take a hard pass).

After a few hours, Howard and Raj left and Leonard started to get ready for bed. Penny stood from the couch and stretched. Sheldon followed suit. "I had fun tonight, but I have an early shift in the morning."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Okay, sweetie." Penny tried hard not to feel giddy. This was only Sheldon being a proper gentleman. Plus, he also probably had questions about their trip. (Penny secretly hoped he'd hug her, again).

When they reached her door across the hall, Penny stopped and turned to Sheldon. "You know, I'm really glad that I choose you to go, Sheldon. Not that I don't like the other guys or anything. It's just, you've become my best friend and I know we'd have a good time."

"You have become mine, as well, Penny." Sheldon stood straighter and clasped his hands behind his back. "And if I believed in luck, I would tell you that I'm glad that I was the lucky name you picked from your hat."

Penny beamed and snatched him up in another hug. He returned this one, too. "Goodnight, Sheldon," she said, stepping away. "We can talk about the trip during Laundry Night, if you want."

"That would be acceptable as I would like to make an itinerary for the trip. If that is...okay."

She smiled. "I know you, honey. It's what you do. So, it's okay with me."

"Thank you, Penny." He shifted a little in place. "Now, I will leave you to get your adequate amount of sleep before your morning shift." He bowed a little. "Goodnight, Penny."

"Goodnight."

With one last smile, Penny slipped into her apartment.

* * *

Sheldon returned to his apartment to see Leonard gathering the emptied drinks from the coffee table. "Found this in your spot, Sheldon." He handed him a small slip of paper. "It must have fallen out of your pocket."

"Thank you, Leonard."

Sheldon took the paper, the one with his name on it. The one Penny had pulled from her hat. He slipped it back in his pocket. "And thank you for cleaning, as well. I will be going to be bed. Goodnight."

"Night," Leonard called to his roommate.

In his room, Sheldon reached into his pocket to take out his piece of paper. He knew it would be impossible to find a frame small enough for it, but he planned to hang it up right next to his Leonard Nimoy napkin.

However, when he reached into the pocket, he was shocked to feel two pieces of paper in there. Rarely did he ever have things in his pockets besides his wallet, which was in his back pocket, and his apartment keys when he was out. So where had this come from?

He saw one had his name on it, so he placed it on his nightstand, knowing that was from Penny. Unfolding the other, he saw that it had his name on it, as well. Odd. Both of them were also written in Penny's loopy handwriting.

Why did she have two pieces of paper with his name on it?


End file.
